


Second Chances for The Alpha and His Omega

by thelarrieswriting



Series: The Omega and His Alpha [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Pregnant Louis, Single Father Harry, Single Father Louis, Slight Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarrieswriting/pseuds/thelarrieswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't actually remember whether Liam and Niall were alphas or not, whoops. Correct me if I'm wrong. :) Also, sorry that this is so short. Writer's block is kicking my ass.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mommy! Mommy!" Doris yelled as she ran through the house looking for Louis. 

"What baby?" 

"When's daddy coming back home?"

"Um. Daddy's still on his trip." 

"He's taking forever!" Doris whined, the five year old whined. 

"I know, but it's alright. He's just on a quick trip."

"Mommy, when's my birthday party?"

"Your birthday party is... Next Friday."

"Niall and Liam are coming?"

"Yes, they live here.... They don't have much of an option."

"Yeah, but I'm turning six! They can't miss my sixth birthday!" 

"I know, stop reminding me that I'm getting old. Look, I've got to go get Madison from daycare. Would you like to come with me Doris?" 

"You don't look old and that's what matters mommy. I'll go with you tomorrow. I don't wanna go with you today."

"Alright, I guess you can stay here alone until Niall and Liam get here." And with that Louis walked out of the house and stepped into his car, which was really Harry's Range Rover. So it wasn't his and he didn't step into the car. It was Harry's. His old alpha's. And he had to almost jump to get into the car.

He hummed along to the radio and tapped the steering wheel on the way to pick up his two year old daughter. He almost missed the turn but, thankfully, he didn't. Well, actually he did, but he made a U-turn. Sure, it was an illegal U-turn, but a U-turn no matter what. And, to make it better, no police were around to see him make that turn so he didn't even get pulled over. 

He hopped, literally hopped, out of the car and it was only then that he realized just how short he was. It was funny when he thought about it because he was so defensive about his height, but it was also angering because the only time he liked being short was when he was with Harry. He wasn't with Harry anymore so now he doesn't much like the jokes about his height. Niall and Liam learned that when they didn't stop making jokes about his height until Louis pulled his gun out of put Liam and Niall right beside each other and pointing it at Liam's head, telling them both that if he 'accidentally' pulled the trigger and it 'accidentally' went through Liam's skull, it would also go through Niall's skull. After that, no jokes about his height were made. And he was quite happy with that. 

He smiled at the thought and opened the door to the daycare. It smelled like bleach. He hated that smell but it was also kind of comforting in a way. It reminded him of when his mother used to clean the blood stains from the carpets and from the linoleum in the afternoons after his father 'had a meeting' with a bunch of people and only 2 walked out. He walked to the second to last room in that hallway and smiled at his daughter through the window in the door before opening it and walking in. 

He was greeted, as usual, by the two lovely teachers in the room who he often made conversation with. They knew what not to talk about so that was alright. They didn't know why they weren't allowed to talk about alphas or ruts or heats or anything close to it around Louis, but they just assumed he was either a bit squeamish or private or had a bad experience or something. So they just didn't talk about it. They talked about Louis' job as a kindergarten teacher and how they wished that they taught half days rather than full days. It was a 24 hour day care, open 6 days a week rather than 7, so they also complained about working nights sometimes. 

"How was she today?" He asked Lilith, referring to his daughter. 

"She was great, a bit fussy, but she was playing with Anna and December when they came in. How was work today?" 

"Didn't have it. Doris got sick in the morning and I stayed home with her." 

"Poor baby, I hope she feels better." 

"She's already feeling better. I think she was just trying to get out of going to school, the little troublemaker she is." 

"Ah, so basically she's a mini you?" 

"I suppose you could say that," He said and turned to look down at the sign in/out sheet. The first thing he noticed was the his child was now at the bottom of the list. Tomlinson used to the be the first to last. Now there's two kids before his. Nobody had an 'S' last name. And the second thing he realized was that the kids' names were 'Styles'. December and Anna. December Styles and Anna Styles. The first thing that came to mind was Harry. Harry's last name is Styles. But then Louis scolded himself for thinking about him and shrugged it off saying to himself that there were lots of last names that were Styles. It wasn't just Harry. 

But he couldn't stop thinking about that, "Styles. Who's the one who brings the children in?" 

"It's an alpha, I know that. Sometimes there's a girl with him when he comes in, sometimes there's a guy with him when he comes in, they're both omegas though. Maybe they've got an open relationship? I don't know."

Louis nodded and cheerfully spoke as he reached for Madison's hand, "Well, I'll be seeing you ladies tomorrow!" 

Madison grabbed Louis' hand and they walked side by side as she talked about how much fun she had at school. She learned to count to 15, she could get to the letter 'H' before she messed up, and she played doctor with Anna and December. Louis didn't stop listening to her, even when she started to repeat what she was just talking about. Louis would always listen to her, no matter what she was talking about. 

Once in the car, she screeched about how she wanted ice cream and nothing but ice cream. Man did two year olds have lungs on them. Louis protested at first but then he wanted to get her to be quiet and he was really craving some unhealthy ice cream. He got one scoop of vanilla ice cream in a cup for Madison, one scoop of vanilla and one scoop of chocolate for Doris, two scoops of strawberry for Niall, a banana split for Liam, and one scoop of mint chocolate chip, one scoop of cookie dough, one scoop of Superman, and one scoop of banana pudding ice cream for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis arrived home, Madison in toe and lots of ice cream in hand. He called Niall and Liam's name as he walked into the house that still somehow managed to smell just like Harry. He smiled and handed everyone their different ice creams keeping his four scoops to himself and walking to the kitchen to get chocolate sprinkles and caramel. 

He hasn't even lost all the weight from Madison and she's two and here he is, only getting himself fatter and fatter. He looked like he could be pregnant all over again. He's been asked that already multiple times. He hates when people ask him that but it happens a lot. He decides to start eating healthier and exercise every single day for at least 2 hours.... But he'd start tomorrow. 

He started on preparing dinner since he knew that if he didn't make dinner, then nobody would and then he would have two whiny alphas and he would have two little whiny omega children that wanted food. He poured whole wheat linguine noodles into the Crock Pot and dumped milk, salt, pepper, garlic, and 4 cups of cheese into it as well, turning the Crock Pot up to high and using the big spoon to stir it all around. He set a timer on his phone for 45 minutes so that he knew when he needed to stir it again. When that started ticking down, he sat down on top of the island, almost hearing Harry's voice telling him to get off the island because he just wiped it down. 

He started to eat his ice cream, deciding that he needed to put more caramel on it. He hopped down, his ankle popping as he landed, making him wince but continue on the way to the fridge. He leaned down to pull the bottom drawer out and grab the caramel. Once it was in his grasp, he took the lid off and placed it on the counter behind him. He was about to go and happily enjoy his yummy ice cream and caramel when the damn timer went off. He was certain that 45 minutes did not go that quickly. He grumbled as he made his way across the floor to take the lid off to stir. 

His glasses fogged up as soon as he lifted the lid up making him want to scream and shout and throw the damn things down the garbage disposal and let them be crunched up into pieces but the last time he did that, the garbage disposal didn't work for almost 2 weeks. Instead, he just gently took them off and put them on the counter. 

"Mommy!" Doris shouted as she walked into the kitchen. 

"Yes Dori?" 

"I'm hungry and so is Madison."

"You've eaten your ice cream?" And as he says that, Louis realizes just how bad of a parent he is. 

"Yes, but we want food." 

"It's not dinner time, there's still two and a half hours until it's dinner time."

"Well, can we have a snack?" 

"Yes, actually, you can. Go sit in the living room, do your homework. I'll bring you a snack in a minute." 

Louis watched as she left before walked back over to the fridge and grabbing hummus and the vinegar. He grabbed the salt from the cabinet above the stove and the pita bread from the pantry. He cut the pita bread into small little triangles ending up with almost 50 pieces. He poured vinegar into a small bowl and salt into the bowl next to it. He dipped all of the pieces into the vinegar carefully before putting a bit of sea salt onto both sides and then putting all of the pieces onto the baking rack which was standing above the baking sheet under it. 

He preheated the oven to 350 and sighed as he waited for it to warm up. When did he become that omega? The omega that stays home for most of the day and takes care of his children and practices cooking and makes up recipes as they come to mind and tests them out with his children? The oven beeped, signaling that it was ready to be used. He put the baking sheet on the middle rack in the oven and set the timer for 10 minutes. 

He got bored halfway through the time the bread was in the oven toasted and getting crisp. He pulled fruit rope, because they'd started to get organic things since Louis was breastfeeding, and some Gushers out of the pantry. He melted the fruit rope down in a glass bowl that was placed over boiling water to make a double boiler. He stirred the liquid for a bit before pouring it on a baking sheet that had wax paper already on it. He grabbed another baking sheet, put wax paper on the bottom and put it on top of the steaming melted fruit rope, weighting it down with two sourdough bread loaves that he'd made the day before. 

Since he needed it to be cool but still flexible, he decided to just leave it out on the counter. The oven beeped so Louis turned to check the bread, hoping that it would need to stay in the oven for a bit longer. He pulled a chip out and sighed as they were still soft, pushing the door closed and setting the timer for 5 more minutes. He grabbed some chopped up tomatoes and onions out of the fridge and scooped some out, putting them into the small dip bowl, which was in the middle of the large plate. He scooped two big spoons of hummus out and dumped it into the bowl as well, mixing all three things together. 

He took the chips, which were now crunchy and very vinegary and salty. He arranged them so they points were sticking off the plate around the bowl. He brought the plate out to Doris and Madison, going back to get a sippy cup of water for Madison and a cup of Sierra Mist for Doris. He set the two things down and watched as Niall and Liam suddenly appeared claiming that they'd smelled something good and had to investigate. 

"If you're going to 'investigate', you're going to help me cook dinner. Come on you lazy boys." 

Liam and Niall grumbled the entire way to the kitchen, but they still followed. Otherwise, they wouldn't get dinner. Louis would make sure of that. Nobody would be ungrateful and nobody would not help cook sometimes unless the wanted to not eat dinner. Those were the rules of Louis' kitchen and nobody ever went against them. 

"What's the bread holding down?" Niall asked as they walked into the kitchen. 

"Melted down fruit ropes." 

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to make fruit burritos for dessert tonight. Problem?" 

"No Louis, I was just asking." 

"Well, don't ask so many invading questions," Louis snapped. 

"You should write a cook book." 

"I know right, I've gotten good at cooking since everyone left, haven't I?"

"You really have Lou," Liam said as he pulled out a noodle and ate it, "I prefer elbow pasta though." 

"I could break your elbow and make it into pasta," Louis said, feeling slightly offended at the rude comment Liam made. 

"What's for dinner?" 

"Macaroni. Meatballs. Salad. Fruit burritos that have no actual fruit. Cinnamon ice cream." 

"Alright then.... No bread?" 

"Sourdough rolls." 

"We don't have any left."

"Yes we do, they're in the pantry."

"Why do you need our help today?"

"Liam, you're in charge of the meatballs and sauce. Follow the recipe. Niall, you're in charge of mixing the salad. Follow the list of ingredients and try to keep it all in the bowl and not on the counter, floor, or in anyone's hair." 

"Can we switch?" 

"I don't give a shit. Just follow the recipes. And I don't know what dressing for the salad so I'll have to think up something. It'll either be bacon ranch or boiled eggs in ranch." 

"The boiled egg one, please!" Niall shouted. Louis nodded and grabbed the recipe from the folder that was filled with just salad dressing, which had about 20 recipes in it. 

"Put the yellow food coloring in it please. I like how it looks," Louis said before he walked over to the ice cream maker and poured the stuff for cinnamon ice cream in it.

|-/ 

It took three hours almost, but they finally got dinner finished. The ice cream was setting, the melted down fruit ropes were almost completely cool and ready to be rolled up, and there was a whole line of food sitting on the counter of the island.

"Hand me the girls' plates so I can put food onto them. You can get your own food," Louis said. 

He put four meatballs, one large scoop of salad, two scoops of macaroni, which he cut to make it smaller, and one roll on each of the girls' plates before setting it down at their spots at the table. The tablecloth was new and he silently hoped that they would keep it the same blue-grey that it was now for longer than just this dinner. Liam and Niall came in with their plates and Louis called the girls into the dining room before walking back to the kitchen to get his plate. 

When he came back, everyone was eating. Madison didn't have her shirt on, that was normal. She never had her shirt on when they ate dinner or breakfast because otherwise she would get stains all over her shirts. Doris was already halfway done with her salad and her roll was gone. Louis smiled at his two children before he sat down. 

"Mommy, what's for dessert?" 

"Fruit burritos and cinnamon ice cream." 

Dinner and dessert went over very well. Louis let Doris and Madison stay up 30 whole minutes past their bedtime. Liam and Niall ended up going out to the club and didn't come home until close to two in the morning. And Louis didn't have work since it was Saturday. All in all, Louis was a very happy omega with his two children sleeping peacefully until close to noon and two hungover alphas that didn't want to even get out of bed until dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis decided to go to the store after work that following Monday. He knew that the people at the daycare wouldn't mind, but he called and told them just in case they were having a busy day and he needed to get his kid. He chose to go shopping, whether it was grocery shopping or just random things he wanted, on Mondays because Saturday was when all of the coupons came out for the good things and because nobody went shopping on Monday, let alone during the day on a Monday. Plus, he knew exactly how much he had to spend because the bills were all payed on Friday. 

He smiled to himself as he walked into the store. He tucked his phone away into his back pocket and started on his way to the canned food section. He had to get vegetables for the vegetable soup he was going to make but he didn't have have a menu for the rest of the week, so he'd just have to come back to the store again when he figured out some more of the menu for the week. 

He ended up getting stuff for salads, soup, rolls, and dessert, even though he hadn't planned on any of it but the soup. He checked the time and saw that he still had almost 45 minutes until he had to be there to pick up Madison, so he just figured he should get a head start with everything. It was almost time for Doris to be home from school anyway. He put all the bags in the backseat of the car and began his long, boring drive to the daycare center.

|-/

"What kind of trouble did she get into today?" Louis asked as he was signing the Sign-Out sheet. 

The new worker, who Louis still couldn't remember the name of, laughed a little bit before telling Louis that she was a doll the whole day, not getting into trouble once. He couldn't help but laugh and look over at Madison. She looked so much like Harry now that he was thinking about it. He tried to block out all thoughts of Harry, but he couldn't manage to do it no matter what. It drove him absolutely crazy. 

Someone behind Louis cleared their throat, "Excuse me." 

Louis moved out of their way, slowly falling in love with the person's voice. Louis smiled at where Madison was playing with December. Louis jumped when the person appeared next to him, tall and very alpha. And a doctor. So basically everything Louis wanted in life, a tall alpha who was intelligent and polite to omegas and had a deep voice. The alpha had a child though, which basically made him untouchable. He was most definitely mated. 

"Hello Louis," The voice said next to him, startling him to no end. 

It was only then that Louis looked away from where Madison was playing and say that December and Anna were running over to the person next to him and Madison was just now looking up at Louis. And when he looked over to the stranger next to him, he realized that it wasn't a stranger. It wasn't a stranger at all. It was the same green eyed alpha that helped created Madison. 

"Hello Harry, how are you doing these days?" Louis asked trying to be civilized. 

"Well, I've got two children now.... I'm a doctor.... I'm still upset over the fact that you hate me and told me to leave.... But other than that, I'm doing great. How are you doing?"

"I'm a teacher. Raising two children with two alphas."

"I think we should talk."

"Maybe.... I'll allow you to come over if you'd like but you've got to promise that you won't make anything awkward."

"You're asking me, the most awkward of them all, to not make things awkward?" 

"Yes Harry, I am, please don't start an awkward conversation and you can stay for dinner. I think that Madison should at least know her other parental figure even if you don't stick around or if she doesn't remember meeting you or anything."

"She's mine?" 

"Yes."

"That's good, I'm glad that she's mine and not someone else's. You'll always be stuck with a piece of me."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Harry?" 

"Nothing Louis, nothing at all."

"Well, you might as well hurry the fuck up and get your children. We haven't moved, so it shouldn't be difficult for you to find, but I assume you'll be following me anyway?"

"Yes, I will," Harry said, a child now on each of his hips. 

"You moved on that quickly?" 

"No."

"They're the same age as Madison, give or take a few weeks. And you smell like an omega." 

"Well, my last patient was an omega."

"Still doesn't explain the kids."

"I don't have to explain it."

"Whatever Harry, just follow the car," Louis said as he finished buckling Madison in.

|-/

"Well, nothing much has changed with this place. Glad to see that."

"I changed my room completely."

"Why so negative towards me?" 

"Not. Doris, come here," Louis called as soon as they walked into the house. 

Doris almost immediately came rushing from the living room, "More ice cream?!" 

"No Doris, no more ice cream."

"Why's Harry here?" Doris asked pulling on a jacket. 

"I don't know. Please take your sister and her friends out to the backyard. Make sure they don't get hurt and none of you are allowed to go near the pool. I will have your head if you do. Can you go get Liam and Niall? They need to help with dinner."

Doris left to go get Niall and Liam, explaining that they need to help make dinner and that there was a special visitor but she wasn't going to tell either of them who it was. That'd ruin the surprise. And boy were they surprised. 

"Why the hell is he here?"

"To talk. I need you to help me with dinner. Soup, salad, rolls, and dessert is mine to make. I don't trust any of you. Harry, you're eating here, so you're going to help as well." 

All three alphas walked to the kitchen after Louis. Liam and Niall both knew that they were going to be either assigned to the soup or the salad, just because Louis can be a bitch when he wants and give the hardest tasks to people he's mad at. 

"Harry, you're making rolls. Liam, you're making salad. There are croutons I made this morning that you need to put into the salad. Niall, you're making the soup. I changed the recipe for the soup, so I'm going to start it since there aren't measurements for that. While I'm starting the soup, set the table please. Harry, I'm going to give you a recipe. Follow it. Do not stray from it," Louis said and handed Harry the recipe.

"There's no flour on here or milk," Harry said as he was reading over the list of ingredients.

"Madison has celiac. She also can't drink regular milk. Makes it difficult to order ice cream and pizza, so I made up my own things. If you look at the list, there's actually lactose free milk there." 

Harry didn't say anything after that, just nodded and began measuring and mixing things. Louis nodded and smiled approvingly at him. He turned to Niall, handing him silverware for everyone and sending him on his way to set the table. Louis started making their soup, pouring in random amounts of broth and hamburger meat until it looked normal and not like it was gross. 

|-/

"Doris, come here!" Louis called from the backdoor. 

"Yes mommy?" 

"Why do you still call me that? Anyway, can you get Anna and December and Madison in the house so that they can wash their hands and we can eat?"

Doris nodded and ran off. Louis felt someone walk up behind him and wanted to hit them. Everyone knew that he didn't like people coming up behind him in his home. It made him feel uneasy and there was no reason to do it unless you wanted to get shot.

"Lou, you're a better mother than I thought you'd be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I knew you were good at taking care of a toddler, but just because you're good with babies and toddlers doesn't mean that you're good at taking care of a child that's growing to a teenager."

"Whatever Harry, have some faith in me."

"I have more faith in you than you think. Clearly you're doing something right. You're raising a kid that can take care of herself and is respectful and responsible. You've got another kid that you're taking care of with barely any help."

"So what? You're a doctor. I'm a teacher. You're looked up to. I'm looked down upon. You're like some God because you're a single alpha taking care of children by yourself. I'm a single omega who's raising two kids and called a slut. It doesn't matter what my kids are doing, how well my children are behaved, how respectful my children are.... It just matters that I am an omega that has two children by himself. Clearly, I opened my legs up to everyone in the world. Do you not understand how difficult that is for me Harry?" 

"No, I am not Louis. But I am a single alpha with twins named after my ex and my mother. No omega wants to immediately be tied down to twins and a needy alpha. Notice I'm still single. There's a reason and it's not just because I still love you."

"Such a romantic way of telling an omega that you love them...."

"Shut up, come on, we've got to wash our hands," Harry said and grabbed Louis' wrist gently and pulled him back into the house from the cold weather.


	4. Chapter 4

"You've lost weight," Harry says as he pulled Louis' wrist. 

Louis shrugged, "A few pounds, so what?" 

"It's just weird."

"Thanks Harry," Louis rolled his eyes. 

They don't talk when they're washing their hands, they don't talk very much minus the normal dinner chat that people have. Mostly, Louis just listens to everyone else speaking, not feeling like talking. He finishes before everyone else, dumping his left over food into a container, remembering to put the rest of the leftovers in them and put them in the fridge. 

"Do you need help?" 

"No thanks Harry, you can go talk with Liam and Niall or something," Louis said, looking at the reflection of Harry in the window above the sink. 

"Okay, well don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it," Harry said before putting his plate on the counter and walking out of the kitchen. 

"Lou, here's the rest of the plates," Liam said and placing everything down on the counter. Louis nodded and wiped the few tears that were making their way down his cheeks, trying to keep Liam from seeing anything. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing Li, I'm fine," Louis said turning around and putting on a smile and speaking in an overly happy voice.

"Yeah, sure, maybe on the outside, but I was talking about the tears." 

"Nothing Liam," Louis said, dropping the smile but not the voice.

"Louis, you can't hide your feelings for forever, you know," Liam sighed and jumped onto the counter beside Louis. 

"There's nothing to hide, I'm feeling fine. Nothing is wrong at all. You don't have to worry about me. You need to worry about other things. There's better things to waste your time on than me, and when you find someone you'd like to waste your time on, maybe you won't consider it as time wasting."

"I feel like you're trying to tell me something here," Liam said carefully. 

"I'm trying to tell you that you shouldn't be here, worrying about me and wasting time on me. You should find someone or something else that you can waste your time on. When you find that someone, you may not feel like you're wasting time. You'll feel happy. You'll be so high on happiness that you'll be oblivious to everything else around you. But one day, you'll be more aware of your surroundings. It'll be like a slap to the face and you'll realize that you've spent your days wasting time on someone who you thought would be there forever, but they're not." 

"That's definitely not what you said before."

"Read between the lines, dick. Get the hell out of my kitchen so I can finish washing the dishes and packing up the leftovers. Guess what you're having for lunch tomorrow?" 

"Not leftovers, that's for sure." 

"That's what you think now. Just wait until you are relying on me to feed you because your lazy ass doesn't want to make your own food." 

"You know I'm an alpha, right?" Liam asked.

"Yes, and I'm an omega. What would your point be Liam?" 

"That I'm higher than you. You're lucky that I take all this ordering around from you, Louis," Liam said as he hopped off the counter. 

"I could easily kill you with my bare hands. It doesn't matter that I'm an omega. You take the ordering around because you respect me. We are literally all the same people with different personalities and genders. There's no need to categorize and treat one person better than another. Now, get out of here before I make you." 

|-/

"We've got a minor problem," Harry said walking out of Doris' room. 

"And what would that be?" Louis groaned, thinking that he'd have to clean up a mess.

"Well, my girls have decided that it's their bed time. They're sleeping in Doris's room. I don't want to wake them, but I don't want to leave them." 

"What are you trying to say then Mr. Styles?" 

"I'm not trying to say anything Mr. Tomlinson. I'm saying that my children are now sleeping in your child's room with our child." 

"That was a mouthful there, wasn't it?" 

"Yes it was, a very complicated and confusing one as well," Harry sighed. 

"Well, should've kept it in your pants." 

"Whatever Louis, would you like me to sleep on the couch or will you be ever so gracious and let me sleep in bed with you?" 

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Louis asked, changing the subject. 

"Nope, do you?" 

"That certainly depends on where this conversation is going," Louis frowned. 

"Well, tomorrow is Tuesday. I never see Madison on Tuesdays, so I know that you don't have work. There's no point in lying about that, Louis. If you don't want me to sleep with you, then say it. I don't mind taking the couch."

"How about we watch a movie or two until I'm tired, which won't take long, and we will go from there. If you sleep in my bed tonight, do not even think about touching me in a sexual way. I'm just going to say that now." 

"So there's a greater possibility of me sleeping in bed with you than there is of me sleeping out here on the cold, lonely couch by myself?" Harry smirked. 

"No, there's a greater chance that I put you out to sleep in your car if you continue saying things like that though." 

"Bitter, are we?" 

"Fuck you." 

"Mmm, well, that's what I've been wanting to do." 

"What?" Louis blushed just a tiny bit. He wouldn't ever admit it to anyone else but himself though. 

"I've been wanting to fuck you, Lou," Harry giggled at his small rhyme. 

"That wasn't even funny," Louis groaned. 

"Whatever buzzkill, you have your lame opinion and I've got mine. Mine is just better than yours.... And it's clearly happier and more positive than yours." 

"Shh, the movie is starting," Louis said and handing Harry a Coke while he stuck to his water bottle. 

|-/

In the end, Harry did end up sleeping in Louis' room. They were both awakened by four little girls on the bed asking for food. Harry ended up calling in sick.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lou, what are you doing?" 

"Making breakfast, what does it look like?" 

"I don't know. To me, it just looks like you're slapping things around and smiling at them," Harry said from where he was standing at the counter. 

"To me, it looks like you're getting on my nerves and should continue cutting the apples and peeling the oranges," Louis said, clearly annoyed with Harry. 

"Don't get snippy with me, Louis, I didn't do anything," Harry frowned. 

"Well, I mean, you're not doing anything now. You're supposed to be peeling those oranges and you're not. You're supposed to be cutting those apples and putting them in the cinnamon sugar water, but you're not. How about you start doing that so that all of breakfast can be done at the same time and the apples ready by lunch." 

"Fine, fine, when did you get so demanding?" 

"I'm not sure if you noticed or not, but I've always been somewhat demanding. Maybe you've forgotten since you left, but I've always had more power than you think." 

"Whatever Louis, what are you making for breakfast?" Harry asked, finally getting to work with cutting the apples into thin slices. Louis was nice enough to cut the apple into fourths before Harry started, which made it easier for Harry. 

"Sandwiches. For Doris, it's ham, turkey, bacon, mustard, mayo, egg, and cheese. For the three younger girls, it's just sausage, egg, cheese, and bacon, if they want it. I hope that you don't have picky children," Louis said as he lifted the sandwich from the buttered skillet and put it onto the paper towel covered plate next to the stove. 

"I don't," Harry shook his head. He handed Louis an already peeled orange and watched as he ate it. He only finished half of it before he put it back down on the counter. He had to finish the food for all four children, three hungry alphas, and himself. There was no need in finishing his orange right this minute. He picked up a tomato and started to cut it. "Now what are you doing? You didn't mention tomatoes in that list you gave me." 

"I'm making our sandwiches now," Louis sighed. 

"Which will be...." Harry prompted. 

"I was thinking that I could break out the bread that I didn't have to make that's gluten free. Sometimes I just need some gluten. Anyway, I was thinking that I could do mozzarella cheese with tomato and basil and olive oil paninis for our breakfast. Do you have any problems with that?" 

"Nope, but can I have lettuce on mine as well?" Harry asked and plopped all of the thinly sliced apple pieces into the bowl with cinnamon sugar water. Louis nodded and handed Harry the plate of sandwiches for the little girls, telling him to cut them in half, with a diagonal cut. He read somewhere that kids are more likely to eat their sandwiches if they're cut diagonally. He likes his cut diagonally and his two children don't ever hesitate to eat their sandwiches. 

He quickly finishes with the paninis and cuts them in half, placing the other half of his orange on his plate. He stirs the apple slices before putting them in the fridge. He picks up the plates and brings them into the dining room. Nobody is there, which isn't a surprise, so he sets the table. There's a plate with peeled oranges in the middle of the table, in everyone's reach due to the fact that the leafs aren't in the table so it's still their normal, small table. They probably wouldn't extend the table again unless Harry had family visit, which Louis didn't ever think would happen. 

Anna, December, Doris, and Madison all got red plates with white flowers. Harry, Liam, Louis, and Niall all got white plates with red flowers along the edges. Louis placed the children's sandwiches on their plates and placed the adults' sandwiches on their plates, saving the one with the most tomato on it for himself. He ended up making the adult's sandwiches with his, non-gluten bread just in case Madison wanted to try some of his sandwich or anyone else's. 

"Breakfast is ready!" Louis shouted from the dining room, laughing when four children ran in followed by two alphas, who were all followed by a Harry who was hanging up the phone. "Who were on the phone with?"

"Work."

"Ah, do they need you?" 

"No, I've got the day off. They were just calling. It's not really uncommon. We teach at the hospital and if there are too many things going wrong and not enough people to take care of them, they need to call and ask us to come in. I was calling one of the people I work with to see if they could cover for me. I was on call today, but now I've got someone to cover for me."

"I just asked a simple question. It required a simple answer. This isn't school where you need to write me a five page essay to receive full credit. I would've been fine with a simple yes or no," Louis said and took Harry's phone from him. "No phones at the table, by the way. Eating is for family time, not being on your phone. You can go at least 45 minutes without it." 

"I don't think that I even need it at all today, unless there's some type of emergency. It's Christmas Eve, though, so...."

"So?" Louis asked. 

"So I've got to take the girls home or I've got to bring all of their presents here and they'll have Christmas here. It's your house so it's completely up to you," Harry quickly, well as quickly as he could speak, said. 

"Well, ask them what they want to do. After that, we'll talk." Louis didn't actually mind it if Harry were to spend another night here with him and they could wake up tomorrow and all celebrate Christmas together, like a family. He knew they weren't a family, but one could only hope. 

"Happy birthday, by the way. I've got a few presents for you as well," Harry smiled. 

"How?" 

"I got them a while back. I noticed your name on the list at day care," Harry's smile got wider and wider by the minute, dimples denting his skin, eyes shining with pride and happiness. 

"So you were basically stalking me using the sign in sheet?"

"Meh, I prefer the term.... Okay, yeah, there's no way to make that sound better. I was stalking you, kind of?"

"Well, I haven't gotten you anything, so until I get you something, you will just be gifted the present of my hospitality and my home cooking. You even get a lactose and gluten free diet, which seems to be the biggest craze right now. Best way to lose weight or something," Louis shook his head and moved to go sit in his seat. 

There were only two seats left at the table, which gave Harry no option but to sit by Louis. Harry picked up one half of the sandwich and brought it to his mouth, biting and chewing slowly. He watched Anna and December play with their oranges, making faces at each other. He was going to say something to them, but decided against it. Doris was already halfway done with her second half of the sandwich and Madison was moving on to the second half of her sandwich. 

You could tell the differences between Louis' children and Harry's children when they were eating. One pair was silent and didn't speak with their mouth full of food, while the other pair was not as silent, talking and giggling with food threatening to spew out of their mouths. The ironic thing about the situation is that Harry is the one you would expect to have the silent ones, but he's the one with the giggly, talkative ones. He blames it on his bad parenting skills and the two of them being twins.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lou, do you want to go to the mall with me and the girls?" Harry asked through the bathroom door that Louis was locked behind. 

"I don't know," Louis says, yanking off his shirt and throwing it to the heap of his clothes by the door. 

"Well, I'll let you think about it. I will wait out with the girls for you to get done in your shower and make a decision, alright?" 

 **The following paragraph might be triggering.**  

"Alright Harry," Louis called, turning on the shower so that all noise, inside and out, was eliminated. He looked into the mirror wiping away the small bit of condensation that was gathering on it. He could see his hips, how they curved out wider than his shoulders even went. He could see how his hipbones pointed out enough that if he wanted to, he could balance a ruler between the two of them. He could see the pudgy bit of stomach at the bottom of his stomach from the C-Section that he never cared enough to try to get rid of. He could see his collarbones and how they poked out. He could see his cheekbones stand out on his face, which looked paler than normal. He continued to look at himself in the mirror, counting the things that he wished were different. He lost count at 24, but didn't stop pointing out the stupid flaws in his body. He didn't even realize it, but he was making his stomach turn just by looking at how gross his body was. Soon, he was crouching over the toilet and releasing his breakfast into it, grimacing at the taste it left behind. 

**For now, the triggering parts are over, I think.**

He turned to the shower, turning it to the coldest setting it could go to. He winced at how cold it was, but stepped in anyway. He picked up his mint shampoo, squeezing some into his hand before slathering it onto his hair, not even trying to be gentle with it. He rinsed that out, then putting conditioner into his hand and putting that into his hair. While waiting for his three minutes to be up, he brushed his teeth, shaved, and washed his body off. By the time he'd washed the soap from his body, he was already well over 10 minutes into the conditioner sitting on his hair.

He rinsed the conditioner from his hair, washing his face afterwards. He was now shivering completely, head to toe, but he stood in the shower anyway. He let the frigid water hit his shoulders and slide down his chest and back. He didn't really care that someone was knocking on the door, just cared about the water that he was slowly becoming numb to. 

"Louis, what's taking you so long, darling?" Harry asked, opening the door. He was expecting steam to hit him immediately and for him to be near suffocated when he closed the door, but he was met with cold air instead. "Louis, baby, why are you in a cold shower?" 

Louis still wasn't even listening to Harry speak. He had his arms wrapped around his knees and he was sitting down on the floor, knees pulled to his chest. He could vaguely hear someone warning him that they were going to open the shower curtain, but he couldn't care less. He honestly didn't care if he sat here for hours. 

Harry did follow through with his warning, yanking the shower curtain open. He crouched down to be level with Louis, who was shivering in the shower, lips turning an odd shade of blue. It wasn't the type of blue that he would think cold people's lips would turn, these were more of a purple-ish color. He grabbed Louis' fluffy towel, turning the water off before gathering Louis into his arms and holding him in his lap, wrapping the towel around him to warm him up. 

"Loubell, what's wrong?" Harry asked, rocking them gently back and forth on the closed toilet lid. 

Louis just looked up at Harry in confusion, "What are you doing?" 

"I think the better question would be, what are you doing?" 

"Sitting in your lap." 

"Why were you in the cold shower?" Harry asked, curiously peering down at the small omega in his lap. 

"I was just in the cold shower. Do I need to give you a damn explanation for every single thing I do in my life?" 

"No, but an explanation as to why you were sitting in the cold shower, shivering, would please me to no end." 

"Will you just help me get dressed? Just keep me company and all?" Louis asked.

"I can certainly do that," Harry nodded and picked Louis up, carrying him to his room. 

Harry, being the respectful alpha that he is, turned around when Louis was changing. He didn't stop talking to Louis, though. He promised to keep Louis company when he was changing, which he did to the best he could. 

"Would you like to go to the mall? We could stop off at Hot Topic or whatever store you're into nowadays. It's been so long since we've been to the mall. I don't even know what stores you like anymore. I'm sorry, Louis," Harry said, fiddling with his phone. 

"It's fine. I'm the one who told you that I wanted you to leave. I didn't mean it, though. I just wanted to see if you would. I lost a lot of hope in you that day. I couldn't believe how easily you just waltzed out of the room. You didn't even look back," Louis sniffled, earning a long and steady look from Harry. 

Louis shook his head and laughed bitterly, "That's okay, though. I don't expect people to stay for very long, no matter who they are or what they're tied down by." 

"Louis," Harry reached out, causing Louis to take a step back. 

"Come on, let's just go to the mall and get it over with," Louis sighed. He hated the mall. It was always crowded and it made him feel all alone. He hadn't been able to go to the mall since he was still mated to Harry. 

"You don't have to go if you don't want to go," Harry said, pulling Louis back to him. 

"Don't say that or I might actually take you up on that offer and continue being my hermit self."

"Well, I'm not exactly going to make you go with me." 

"Whatever Harry," Louis groaned, snapping his arm away from Harry's hold and walking out of the door. 

Harry was left by himself in Louis' room, which he actually used to share with Louis. It was so weird not seeing his stuff in this room, including the paint color that he and Louis chose specifically because it looked like their eye colors were mushed together.  Harry grabbed his phone off of the charger and walked out of the door, following Louis before he got too far away for Harry to see him. 

"Mommy, are you going to the mall with us?" Doris asked, bouncing on the couch. 

"Yeah, I am, Dori," Louis faked a smile. 

"Are you sure you want to?" 

"Yes Doris," Louis said trying to get her to shut her mouth by being stern. 

"You're positive? Because the last time-" 

"I know what happened the last time, Doris. Stop reminding me," Louis growled. 

"Whatever mommy," Doris threw herself back against the couch, while Louis ignored the curious looks he was getting from Harry as he put on his shoes. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was the beginning of a boring Sunday, he was thankful that Harry didn't bring up the panic attack he had at the mall though. The only thing that happened was Harry, Anna, and December left. Louis was supposed to drop Madison off at Harry's house that night for them to have a sleepover, even though he and Harry both had work on Monday. Louis slept rather awkwardly that night, but he woke up well rested. 

|-/

"Good morning," Louis said walking into Madison's classroom to drop off her lunch, which he'd forgotten to give her the night before to take today.

"Good morning."

"Here's Madison's lunch, I forgot to give it to her earlier," He said as he scanned the room for his beloved kid.

"She hasn't come in yet, but I'll be sure to give her her lunch at lunchtime," The teacher, who wasn't one of the normal teachers, said and took the lunch from Louis and hung it on a hook.

|-/

Louis continued on with his day, smiling even though he was confused as to why Harry hadn't dropped Madison off yet. He always saw Anna and December before Madison was dropped off, so it was odd to not see them, and his kid, when he dropped of the lunch.

Louis texted Harry on his way home. He knew that he shouldn't text and drive, but he didn't really care much. He just wanted to know why Harry didn't drop Madison off at the time he normally dropped his two off. Plus, it wasn't like Louis had to look away from the road, simply opting to use Siri to send a message to Harry.

He didn't receive a message back until he was starting dinner. Apparently, Harry had to stay home because he wasn't feeling good. Why he thought that it was better to not tell Louis that he was staying home, Louis didn't know. But he did know that he was pissed off and annoyed at Harry for not telling him. It's one thing to not take your own kids to school for a day, but it's a whole new thing when you have someone else's kid at your house and you don't tell the parent that they're not going to school.

He decided on chicken a rice soup, mostly because they were out of noodles, for dinner that night. He figured that it would only need about 45-ish minutes to cook, give or take some minutes. He wasn't in the mood to make anything else, so he hoped that everyone got full from just the soup itself. He double checked that he'd grabbed the right bag of rice and that this one had no gluten in it and that the bag itself hadn't come in contact with any gluten. He even checked the website before dumping the rice into the boiling chicken broth mixture, the chicken already in it.

Louis texted Harry while the soup was heating, telling him that he'd bring over soup for him and the girls and that he'd pick Madison up. Harry thanked him for the dinner, but didn't reply to Louis' message when he asked how he was feeling. Louis didn't mind much because Liam came in soon after and distracted him.

Doris came down and set the table, even though Louis told her that she didn't have to do that tonight. It was rare that Louis would let anyone eat breakfast or dinner anywhere but in the dining room. The only times he allowed them to eat wherever they wanted was when he was in heat or the alphas of the house were in rut, or if it was a special occasion, sometimes if he was just too lazy to eat in the dining room. Whatever the reason, it was always a happy experience, until time to clean up.

|-/

"Do you want me to take all three girls or are you fine to keep your twins?" Louis asked as he stood in Harry's kitchen, reheating the soup.

"No, it's fine, I'll be better tomorrow. I hope so at least. I need to go to work," Harry sighed.

"You need to sleep and take care of yourself.. How about I'll take tomorrow off of work, we can send the girls to school, I'll even drop them off, and we can spend all day watching shit daytime tv? That way you're not bored out of your mind. I can also make the meals for the house while I'm here."

"Is this your way of asking me if I want to Netflix and Chill or whatever the teens are saying these days?" Harry smirked.

"No, it's my way of saying that I don't mind getting sick if I can take care of you and not let you get anyone else sick. Don't let that go to your head, Mr. Styles."

Harry nodded, but the smirk never left his face. Louis could feel Harry watching him, but he did his best to ignore it. When the soup was heated up completely, Louis separated it into 5 bowls, giving Harry the most. He called the three girls down to the kitchen to get their bowls and asked Harry where he'd like to eat. Harry chose to just stand in the kitchen and eat at the counter, giving the girls free reign over where they sat.

"You're way more lenient than I am, which is quite ironic," Louis said as he watched all 6 feet rush out of the kitchen, almost tripping over each other and spilling their soup as they went.

"You just like to have things in your control and you just want to make sure that everyone is alright and that everything is clean," Harry smiled. There were many days where Louis would yell at him to get his lazy ass out of bed and just start cleaning his side of the room. He'd always ignored him, but Louis just let him be a pig. Now, though, Harry's house was almost completely cleaned, inside and out.

"You like control as well, don't even try to say that that's why you're more lenient."

"Just let me eat my soup in peace, please. I'd like food and sleep, not a lecture," Harry rolled his eyes.

"You would get a lecture anyway."

"I haven't had a lecture since I graduated college and since I was finally able to reach the position I'm in now. I don't need one from you, you tiny omega," Harry groaned, eyes widening when he realized that that was probably offensive to Louis.

"Whatever Harry. Eat your soup. After, I'll take my omega self out of this house and back to my home with my kid."

"I think that you mean our kid. And I didn't mean it like that."

"I mean my kid. I've raised her this far."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Who left?"

"Who told me to leave?"

"I did, but that doesn't mean that you do it. You hadn't respected my wishes before, why start then?" Louis asked and Harry looked down guiltily.

"Let's just stop pretending that we hate each other. Don't you think that that will make things about 1000% easier?"

"Sure," Louis rolled his eyes and handed Harry his bowl that was still half full.

"No, eat more, Louis. I'm not letting you move until you eat at least 16 more bites."

"What am I? 8 years old again when my mummy and daddy still told me when and what to eat? I don't think so, Harry. Besides, I'm not hungry. You can have the rest of mine if you want," Louis said, though luck never was something that was on his side when he needed it to be. His stomach grumbled, causing Harry to chuckle and try to feed Louis more soup. "There, 16 bites, I'm done now."

"Not so fast, Speedy. Where do you think I learned to count? Because I know that that wasn't even 10 bites, let alone 16. I'll continue to feed you if I have to."

"It's not for you to decide how much I eat, Harry. You're not my alpha, you're not my parents, you're not my.... Well, to be quite honest, you're not my anything but my friend and a few other things. If I say I'm full, I'm full. Accept and respect that answer as my answer and just leave it be."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Lou, what are we going to do about your heat?" Harry asked as they were eating their midday snack in Louis' classroom for the second time that week. It was quite interesting how things were working out between them, Harry would take off of work on occasion, though it wasn't often, and Louis would do the same just so they could spend some time together. Sometimes Harry would stay and help out with Louis' class and sometimes Louis would go into work with Harry and talk to some of the staff that was nice to him.

"What do you mean?" 

"That was a fairly simple question, don't you think? What was confusing?" 

"What does my heat have to do with you?" Louis asked defensively as he bit harshly into his sandwich that Harry bought from the hospital cafeteria on the way over. 

"Okay, well, looks like I've got my answer," Harry said as he got up to throw his trash away. 

"Well I'm still very confused so that makes one of us," Louis said, trying to finish his food. He wasn't actually feeling very hungry now, he was full and queasy, but he didn't want Harry to be disappointed or think that he didn't appreciate the food that Harry brought. He did appreciate it, he really did, he just wasn't someone who ate a lot of food anymore after his previous kid. 

Harry nodded and handed Louis a water bottle from his bag. He was immediately handed the bottle back followed by Louis asking him to open it for him. He really should've seen that coming, though. Louis always handed bottles and jars and packages to open. He'd done that ever since Harry had known him. 

"Alright, are you ready to go? Can you watch all of little ones by yourself?" 

"I always do," Louis sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, thanks. I'll be back at yours tonight at the normal time and we can talk more about your upcoming heat." 

|-/

"You said you wanted to speak to me. Liam and Niall are out with the kids. They'll be back later, so start talking," Louis said as he placed their salads on the table. They were just plain old salads with grilled corn, chicken, cheese, tomatoes, cucumbers, and ranch, but they looked and smelled absolutely delicious. 

"Yeah, I want to be there for your next heat," Harry said, getting straight to the point. 

"And why would this be, Mr. Styles?" Louis asked as he rolled his eyes. 

"Does it actually need explaining, Louis? You're my ex-boyfriend and ex-mate and it's my instinct to help you. You're obviously going to be the one person that I'd like to help through their heat. It goes against everything my body tells me to do when I know and can tell that you're in heat, because even now I know." 

"Well, I can't help that."

"Well, no, you can, you don't want to."

"And I'm allowed to not want to, whether you like it or not, Mr. Alpha Macho Man," Louis said as he put a piece of chicken into his mouth. 

"I didn't say that you weren't. Hey, I'm done, so I'm going to wash up my dishes and I've got to head out and get a few things. I'll be right back though, unless you'd like me to go back to mine," Harry said as he wiped his mouth and got ready to get up. 

"I don't care where you go. If you want to go back to your place, then that's your choice. If you want to come back here, then that's fine. The door will be unlocked until 22:45, no earlier and no later. Be back by then and I'll let you in," Louis said and picked his cup up to drink. 

Harry nodded, "Got it, I won't be back later than that. There's no doubt in my mind that you won't still shoot anyone that comes near the house that's uninvited, so I'll be back before you lock the doors. How do you plan to spend your heat, since you won't let me help you through it?" 

"Toys, I decided that I would stop relying on alphas to help get me through it after a breakdown I had last year," Louis shrugged, "I've gotten through it multiple times with just toys so it doesn't matter anyway. I've got to get new batteries soon.... Actually, since you're going to the store, can you get me some new batteries?" 

"Sure, I guess," Harry nodded, "What type?" 

"AA and AAA are the two types I need. I've got a few different toys that need different batteries."

"Are we really talking about this while we're at the dinner table?"

"We are, but you're leaving soon anyway. Oh, and when I am in heat, do you have a plan for what you're going to do?" Louis asked and Harry simply shook his head, causing Louis to roll his eyes. He could've guessed that Harry wouldn't have a plan. 

"I'll be back later and we can talk more when we're going to bed," Harry said and nodded as though that was the answer Louis would take from him. 

"Don't be back later than the time I gave you, get the AA and AAA batteries, wash your dishes, throw the napkin in the hamper, and if I'm asleep when you're back, make sure to lock the doors and don't wake me up. I will have to kill you if you do that. Do you understand all of that?" Louis asked. Harry nodded and left the room. Louis heard the water running for a good 5 minutes before he heard the front door open and close, the lock clicking into place afterwards. He couldn't help but be endeared and concerned for Harry's sanity when he heard the lock clicking. Now Harry wouldn't be able to get in, but the locking of the door made it seem as though Harry still worried and cared about Louis. 

|-/

"We're back!" Liam said as he walked into the kitchen. 

"You're missing kids and a weird grown up kid," Louis pointed out. 

Liam nodded, "The wee little tots are going to bed now. As for the man-child, I don't know where he went. He's probably in his room. How did your dinner with Harry go?" 

"We talked about my heat. Then he left."

"He left?" 

"Went to the store, he'll supposedly be back before the doors lock. By the way, they're locking later than normal, so if you're leaving before 22:45 I think is when I told him, then don't worry about the alarm," Louis said as he dried the bowl and put it back in its place in the cabinet to the left to the sink. 

"So are you going to let him help you through it?" Liam asked to which Louis shook his head before shrugging his shoulders. He honestly didn't know, but being put on the spot like that by Harry made him say no on instinct, which is why he turned him down in the way he did.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a knock on the door that night, nearing the time to lock the doors. Louis groaned, knowing that it was most likely Harry but there was a chance that it was some random creeper. He did not feel like getting in a fight or killing anyone tonight, so he hoped that it was just Harry. Just to be safe, he grabbed the nearest gun and tucked it into the waistband of his frilly pink shorts. He swung the door open and in came a very happy Harry. 

"Why are you so happy?"

"I found the coolest thing at the store!" Harry shouted. 

"Harry, shut the hell up. You're going to wake the kids up. Pick a room and we can talk, you can even shout if you need," Louis said, pointing upstairs. 

Harry nodded and walked up the stairs, pouting like a small child who was denied their favorite candy. He walked until he got to Louis' room, his head lifting up towards it. He looked back at Louis, but Louis didn't care what room they went in, so he just nodded. 

"Alright, what did you find that is supposedly the coolest thing?" Louis asked as he walked back to his bed, taking the black and pink gun from his waistband and putting it in his top drawer. 

If this was a moment happening when Harry first moved in, Harry definitely would've shuddered still and given Louis a lecture on the importance of gun safes. Now, though, he just continues on with what he was talking about before. 

"Okay, so I'll admit that I got completely sidetracked while I was on the way to the grocery store," Harry said as he put down a few of the bags he was holding. Louis could hear that there were glass jars or bottles and that there were metal cans in at least one bag. 

"So what did you do then? And what is this thing that you think is the absolute coolest of them all?" Louis asked, getting tired of listening to Harry not tell him about the cool thing he found. 

"Well, first of all, I'm going to tell you where I went and why. But you've got to promise that you won't be mad," Harry said, an innocent grin on his face. 

"I make no promises, just tell me." 

"Fine, okay, so, you said that you wanted to use toys to help you get through your heat this time, which is fine. But I wanted to make sure that you had everything that you need," Harry said, color coming to his face, causing Louis to smile inwardly at him. "Soo.... I went to the sex shop that's a few streets away from the store. And they've got some cool things there!"

"Harry, what drugs are you on? What in the hell made you decide to go to a sex shop?!" 

"I wanted to make sure that you're going to be okay with the toys for your heat. I don't particularly want you to have help from someone else, it's just really weird for me. Anyway, that's not the point," Harry said. "I found some really cool things! First of all, did you know that they make lube that's so classy that it comes in a glass bottle? Well, now you do, and you can have two bottles of it." 

"I knew that, but thank you...." 

"Okay, but did you know that they have Clone-A-Willy things that someone with a penis can do? It basically makes a replica of it! Did you know about that?" Harry asked, his eyes shining with pride. Louis had heard plenty about it, but he did't want to smash Harry's pride and hope to pieces, so he just shook his head. "Yes! And have you heard about the dildos that can knot you?! Because now you have two, one's bigger than the other." 

"What colors?" 

"Pink and.... I don't remember. But I also got you a new vibrator. Pay day is great, by the way," Harry said as he placed Louis' things on the bed before plopping down on the bed and dramatically throwing himself backwards onto the bed. 

Louis just smiled a small smile and crawled up to him. He moved some of Harry's long hair from his face, grinning down at him. He kissed his forehead without thinking, but quickly moved away afterwards. He turned off his bedside lamp, clearing the bed off. He put his new toys that he was very happy to try out on the ground carefully so they wouldn't get hurt. 

"What was the for, little love?" Harry asked as he came up behind Louis. 

Louis shrugged and turned around so that he could put his face into Harry's chest. He breathed in the alpha's scent and sighed gently. Harry shivered when he did that, his somewhat cool skin being met with warm air. 

"Thank you for getting all of those things for me, Harry," Louis said softly, tiredness obvious in his speech. 

"You're welcome, Louis, and if you need help figuring out how to make the mold for the Clone-A-Willy or if you need help finding someone to do it, then tell me." 

"If you want, you can do it."

Harry was glad the lights were off now, because otherwise Louis would be making fun of his grin that positively stretched ear to ear. "I can do that if you want me to, Lou." 

"Thank you Harry," Louis said as he buried his face further into Harry's chest. 

"You're welcome, babe, but if I do it and you use it, then wouldn't that be like me fucking you through your heat?" 

"I suppose," Louis shrugged.

"But you don't want me to fuck you through your heat?" 

"A toy that's a replica is different than feeling the body heat from you and it's different than cum being pushed into me." 

"Whatever you want, Louis, it's up to you how you get through your heat. If you change your mind, I'll be here to fuck you through it. Maybe even get you knocked up with my pups. However, I can just be here for your heat or just be here to make the clone." 

"Thanks."

"Whatever you want, Lou, you're the princess," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Louis.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lou, why'd you ask me to make a mold of my dick for your Clone-A-Willy?" Harry asked as he climbed back into the bed after he'd washed his dick off again.

"Dunno," Louis said as he tried to rest his head on Harry's chest comfortably, "I missed you during my heats before, I guess."

"Well, my number hasn't changed, you could've called anytime you needed me. Same with my email address. I can't guarantee that I would've answered, as I've been in med school and I was a resident for a while, and even now that I'm an attending doctor, I still can't guarantee that I'll be able to answer the phone every time it rings. However, I will always do my best to answer the phone when you call me or text me."

"I don't need you, though," Louis reminded him, though he knew on some level that he was slowly growing more and more attached to Harry.

"I know that you don't need me, but if there's a time that you ever do feel like you want me or feel like you need me for something, don't ever hesitate to give me a call or send a text," Harry said as he pet Louis' hair gently, trying to soothe the small omega from getting his panties in a bunch, no pun intended.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me go to sleep, please."

"Whatever, don't be such a princess," Harry said, scratching behind Louis' ear.

|-/

"Louis, get up, you have work and we have to take the kids to daycare. What is Doris doing today?"

"School, and I'm not getting up," Louis said and curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed, the blankets thrown over his entire body.

"Get up," Harry demanded as he yanked the comforter and sheet off of Louis' body, "You have work and children to take care of."

"No Daddy," Louis whined, curling even more in on himself.

"Up," Harry demanded once again. He was beginning to think that he probably should use his alpha voice, but he wasn't really in the mood to upset Louis. He thought about telling Louis not to call him Daddy, but he didn't because when it really came down to it, this was about getting Louis out of bed.

"No, leave me alone," Louis whined again, beginning to rut against the fitted bedsheet discretely.

"No, Louis, you need to get up and go to work. I will take the kids to school, but you need to go to work."

Louis whined in response, not moving from his spot and just speeding up his small little ruts. He hoped that Harry wouldn't notice, but he had a feeling that Harry had probably noticed by now. Thankfully, though, Harry wasn't embarrassing him, but he was trying to make Louis get up.

"No, please," Louis whimpered, reaching for the pillow Harry had been sleeping with for the past week or so.

"I'm... Um... I'm," Harry paused and cleared his throat, taking a deep breath in, "I'm going to go and get the kids ready for school."

Louis nodded and Harry walked out, keeping his word and going to get everyone ready for school. He knew that Liam and Niall were both resting from their night before, and he had a feeling that when they did wake up, they'd celebrate with their new drugs and probably alcohol like they always did. But that was not important right now, and it probably wouldn't become something important unless police came to look through the house, which they never did anyway. It was surprising how little Louis ever got caught for, same goes for literally everyone else who was a part of whatever it was that Louis and his family and friends were involved in.

"Wake up, time for school," He said as he turned all of the lights in the room on in Doris's room.

"No, get out," Doris groaned, throwing one of her pillows at Harry's head, which missed him.

He laughed, "Just like your mother."

"Get out of my room," Doris said sitting up, running a hand through her long, tangled hair. They often had competitions to see whose hair was longer. So far, Doris had lost but her hair was getting pretty long.

"You have 30 minutes to get ready," Harry said as he left the room, walking down the hallway to Madison's room, where Anna, December, and Madison were all awake and playing Hide and Seek. "Why are you three up so early?"

December shrugged and smiled, "Uncle Niall came in early this morning and gave us Skittles."

Harry nodded, "How long have you been up for?"

They all shrugged their shoulders. "Alright, well, you've got 20 minutes to get ready. We need to be out the door on time today, so start getting ready right now." They all nodded so he left their room and went back to Doris' room, pushing it open to make sure that she was up and moving around. Turns out, she was straightening her hair, which was better than being in bed, but she was still in her pajamas.

Harry closed the door after making sure she was up and went back to Louis' room to make sure that he was still okay. He was definitely not prepared for what he saw when he pushed the door open. "Oh, my poor baby," Harry said as he looked at Louis who was rutting desperately against the bedsheet.

"Daddy," Louis whimpered.

"Baby boy, you're okay, it's going to be okay. You want me to go get you a toy to help you?"

Louis just continued whimpering and whining, trying to strip himself of his clothes, but also trying to make sure that he was getting pleasure. But no matter how quickly or how hard he ground against the bed, he just couldn't get enough to make the slight pain go away.

"Daddy, help," Louis whined into Harry's pillow.

"Baby, I have to go drop everyone off at school. I'll be back as soon as I can. Would you like a toy, princess?" Harry asked gently, knowing that he had to speak softly and slowly or Louis would get confused or upset. 

Louis nodded and whined, trying to get Harry's attention, though he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Harry's attention hadn't left him since he'd walked in. However, the only thing going through Louis' mind was getting fucked by Harry. He didn't want a toy. He didn't want fingers. He just wanted an alpha to fuck him through his heat, and Harry was close to the only alphas that he trusted completely to get him through his heat with more than a toy. He blamed it on Harry being his ex-alpha.

|-/

"You three need to behave today. Niall or Liam will pick you up this afternoon, and I'm sure that you'll eat fast food," Harry said, eliciting groans from the children in front of him. "I know, I know, but Louis needs someone to take care of him."

"What's wrong with mommy?" December asked.

"My mommy isn't your mommy," Madison said, "Don't call her your mommy."

"Madison, we'll have to talk about that later," Harry said as he kissed the tops of all of their heads and signed them in.

"Why do I have to go to school today, daddy?" Doris asked as they walked down the hallway and out of the building, back to Harry's white Range Rover.

"You have to go because it's important. Why do you not want to go?"

"Because I just don't."

"Is something happening at school that's making you not want to go?"

"No, I just don't want to go."

"Okay, well, you have to go to school for at least a few more years," Harry said as he watched her buckle her seatbelt beside him.

"A few years, sure.... You're smart and you only went to school for.... How long did you go to school?"

"I went to school for grades K-12, and that continued when I went to school to be a doctor, which was about 4 years of pre-med, 4 years of med school, and then I spent about 4 or 5 more years in residency. So, put that together and you'll find out how many long years of school I went to," Harry said, smiling as she began counting on her fingers.

"Okay, but I don't want to be a doctor," Doris argued.

"Most places require your high school diploma," Harry said, parking his car in a spot at Doris' school. He had to walk her to the building today because he had to speak to her principal as she decided to cause trouble a few days before she'd pretended to be sick to stay home. He was somewhat annoyed that he had to walk her in, mostly because he had an omega to attend to and this was wasting his time, but he was also glad that she'd chosen him to be the one to speak to the principal.

"I want to be a flight attendant."

"That's a good goal to have, Doris. However, you do need to have a high school diploma to become a flight attendant," Harry said, grinning as she pouted and grumbled under her breath about not wanting to be forced to go to classes for the rest of her life.

|-/

"Hello, baby boy, I'm sorry I was gone for so long," Harry said as he walked into Louis' sweet smelling room. He began to strip from his clothing, because even if he didn't plan on fucking Louis, he did plan on helping Louis out, even if it was just letting Louis cuddle up to him between fucking himself and resting.

"Daddy," Louis whined, trying to get the toy to enter him further, though they both knew that there was nothing left to be pushed into him as the toy was bottomed out in him.

"Aww, my poor baby, would you like Daddy to fuck you with your pretty pink dildo?" Harry asked with a smirk as he held up the 14-inch silicone toy that was a neon pink color.

Louis nodded and moaned, "Please."

"Of course, my little dove," Harry said as he gently removed the purple toy from Louis' hole and slowly replaced it with the pink toy in his right hand, relishing in the little moans and whimpers that Louis was almost constantly releasing throughout the process.


	11. Chapter 11

"Louis, if I have to move this from the shower wall one more time, I'm going to have no choice but to bend you over my knee and spank you," Harry threatened as he unstuck the glow-in-the-dark Clone-A-Willy from the shower wall and took it back into his and Louis' room. This was the third time this week he'd gone to the bathroom to shower in the morning and been surprised with a dildo on the shower wall glowing proudly in the dark. 

"Why? I quite like it being stuck on the bathroom wall. And every time you take it down, I have to reposition it so I can ride it. You don't like seeing a replica of your dick glowing on the shower wall?" Louis teased. 

"Of course I don't like seeing my own dick on the wall and on my body as I shower or use the bathroom," Harry complained. 

"But why not, Daddy?" Louis purred, perched on the edge of the bed, a grin on his face. 

"It's weird," Harry complained again, this time throwing in a little bit of a whine. 

"I love it," Louis hummed, leaning back on the bed, his toes still touching the ground.

"I'm sure you do, baby," Harry said as he positioned himself between Louis' legs and laying down on him. 

"Daddy?" Louis asked as he wiggled underneath Harry. 

"Mmm," Harry moaned, "Stop doing that, baby." 

"But why Daddy? You're so hard and big, feel so good against me," Louis moaned. 

"I've got to go to work, though. We've still got to get the girls ready for school," Harry reminded him, trying to keep himself from grinding down on Louis' gyrating hips. 

"Don't want to go to work," Louis pouted and buried his face in Harry's neck. 

"Baby, we missed all last week because of your heat and half of this week because we were too lazy to get up," Harry reminded him, "We need to go to work and the girls need to see us sometime or another." 

Louis whined pitifully, "No Daddy." 

"Fine," Harry said, getting off of Louis, "You don't have to go to work, I'll write an excuse for your work. You do know that you've got to go back eventually, though, right?" 

Louis shook his head, "Nope, I'm never going back. Not now that you're here and I have a clone of your cock that I can play with all day long." 

"You have to go back eventually, but you can take the rest of this week off. You are going back next week no matter what, Louis. Do you understand me?" 

Louis pouted but nodded at Harry. Harry began to get dressed for work, changing into the first pair of jeans, and the shirt laying on the floor of the closet, and the tennis shoes by their door. He knew that he'd have to change at work anyway, so there was no point in wearing scrubs beforehand. 

He glanced at the time and groaned, realizing that if the kids weren't ready for school now, they'd have to go in late and that was a hassle. If it was passed 8 when they got there, they couldn't eat breakfast there and then their whole schedule was thrown off. Doris didn't actually care whether she was late or not, so that was good. She could be dropped off last.

"Alright baby, I've got to go. Text me if you need me and I'll try to come home for my lunch break," Harry said as he tucked Louis, who was already well on his way to going back to sleep, into the bed, pulling the sheet and comforter up to Louis' neck. He kissed him on the back of his head, as Louis was laying on his stomach and practically face down in the bed, and walked out of their room. 

"I'm glad that you three are ready. Has anyone seen Doris today?" He asked the three toddlers, receiving shakes of the head from all three. He nodded and texted Louis to keep an eye out for Doris, deciding that she'd be fine to miss a day. "Are you three going to ride in the big car or the Range Rover?" 

"Range Rover!" Madison yelled. 

She, as well as the rest of the children, hated the "big car", which was a Chevy Traverse. It wasn't ugly or anything, but it reminded all four of the kids, including Louis, of the car that a soccer mom in the suburbs would drive.

|-/

Harry stuck to his word and was home for lunch. Liam was chasing a naked Niall, he could hear Louis shouting even from here, and you could tell that there was an omega in heat somewhere in the house. And considering everyone minus Louis and Doris were alphas and Louis was in heat last week, it was clear that Doris was the omega in heat. 

"Louis!" Harry yelled from the front door, the bags of Chick-fil-A in his hand making his arm tired. 

"What?!" Louis shouted from the top of the stairs. 

"Come down here! I've got food and I'm tired of yelling!" Louis was hopping down the stairs quickly after Harry said that, stopping in front of him with a large smile. 

"What did you get me?" 

"Soup and a side salad, what I normally get you. Doris has a chicken sandwich and waffle fries, I'll let you choose who takes her meal to her. Liam and Niall, you can either starve or you can come have the food I brought you!" Harry yelled to the two alphas that were now halfway down the hall. Niall immediately stopped running, turning around with a smile and running to Harry, his arms held out for his food. 

"Slow your roll, why in the hell are you naked?" 

"Liam and I were playing," Niall cackled.

"Well, you and Liam should just go eat in one of your rooms. I don't want to see your naked ass sitting on the nice chairs in the kitchen." 

"You don't know what you're missing out on," Niall said before taking the bag that Harry held out to him and running off down the hallway to go find Liam and go to one of their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't actually remember whether Liam and Niall were alphas or not, whoops. Correct me if I'm wrong. :) Also, sorry that this is so short. Writer's block is kicking my ass.


End file.
